<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmailed by Anonymous_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472882">Blackmailed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake'>Anonymous_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arthur is a bitch, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash gives Eiji all the hugs he deserves, Being Lost, Blackmail, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of crying and hugs, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, The cat from prompt 16 is back, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts 17 (Blackmail) and 20 (Lost)</p><p>Eiji knows it's a trap but he can't risk Ash finding out.</p><p>Eiji hated how helpless he felt, begging for those videos to be erased. He spent so long trying to forget the memories. Now, they were all rushing back, invading his mind. He doesn't want Ash to look at him like he's disgusting, like he's some freak —</p><p> </p><p>  <em> I could delete them since you're asking nicely </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em> Better yet </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em> You can do the honors </em></p><p> </p><p>Something in Eiji's mind warned him this was a trap. But Eiji couldn't risk it. He just wanted them gone.<br/>(Aftermath chapter added!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a 2nd "epilogue" chapter in the works that will turn this into hurt/comfort, just saying that in advance<br/>(Also can be seen as a continuation of prompt 16)</p><p>Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish<br/>https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a seemingly normal day. Eiji had a small argument with Ash about how he kept drinking milk straight from the carton but there was no malice. They pretended they were living normal lives and Ash wasn't leaving the apartment to lead his gang. Mornings were a fake reality they indulged in until the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>Alone with his thoughts, Eiji tried to keep up the normalcy. He probably cleaned every square inch of the apartment already but there wasn't much to do after that. He couldn't sit still to watch tv, checking the news made him anxious and he only used his camera to take pictures of anyone that entered or left the building next door.</p><p> </p><p>Normalcy was starting to become annoying.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing else to do, Eiji turned to his phone. Mobile games have yet to let him down. As he stared at the screen, fingers mindlessly tapping images, his phone began to vibrate. Text messages, and a lot of them too. All from the same unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can't find the damn building you're hiding in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet your # was the easiest to get</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>?Who is this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think you know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji gulped as the texts kept coming. It was someone from Arthur's gang, or maybe even Arthur himself. Shit, he shouldn't be answering. But what if this is happening because Ash is in danger?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you watch em? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji scrolled up, noticing the various links. They had to be malware, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gotta say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You put on quite a show </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know you were filmed? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Eiji immediately clicked on one, lowering the volume significantly. "Please don't be what I think this is." Eiji pleaded as the video started buffering. There was no way it was what was implied.</p><p> </p><p>The video started playing. It was low quality, but Eiji could hear the grunts and moans of an older man. It looked like it was recorded on a phone, but the camera was pressed into the sheets so all that could be heard was the voices and the creaking bed. He raised the volume slightly, just to confirm something.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden underneath the louder groans, small whimpers could be heard. Eiji's eyes widened as his body started trembling. He could recognize his voice. With shaky hands he went back to the unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>?Where did you find this</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know it's you arthur </em>
</p><p>
  <em>?Where did you get them</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did some digging </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Glad to know it's actually you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Be weird if it wasn't </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji gripped his phone. How did he not realize the phone? Granted, his mind was focused on ignoring the situation at the time, but he must've felt it at some point. Where'd the bastard even keep His phone? He never had pants on when He visited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Delete them </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can't do that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can show it to Ash </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't. No, Eiji knew he would stoop that low.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wonder how he'd feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knowing his precious toy is just as much of a whore as he is </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji hated how helpless he felt, begging for those videos to be erased. He spent so long trying to forget the memories. Now, they were all rushing back, invading his mind. He doesn't want Ash to look at him like he's disgusting, like he's some <em> freak </em>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I could delete them since you're asking nicely </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Better yet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can do the honors </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something in Eiji's mind warned him this was a trap. But Eiji couldn't risk it. He just wanted them gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji copied the address he got into Maps. It wasn't exactly within walking distance, but he could make it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10 mins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you're not there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ash gets to enjoy the show </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The number was blocked soon after. Ok. He could make it in ten minutes. Not wanting to waste a second, he pocketed his phone and grabbed Ash's jacket off the chair. If he ran fast enough he might make it in five. If anyone noticed his disheveled look, they kept their comments to themselves. Eiji belatedly remembered some of the gang was supposed to stop by. He'd make it back in time.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway there, he was interrupted by a loud meow. Glancing to his left, the familiar Sin was running next to him, bones cracking and its broken leg dragging against the concrete. Eiji groaned and picked up the pace. Now wasn't the time. He got it to leave once, and he'll make sure it leaves again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You know this is a trap, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't risk it." he muttered to himself. The fear of Ash learning how disgusting he was overpowered his fear of the thing running alongside him. It managed to run faster, almost leading the way so Eiji wouldn't have to keep checking his phone for directions.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you helping me?" Eiji asked, slightly out of breath as they reached a stoplight. The red light mocked him as he waited for it to change.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Apologize. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, they were <em> not </em> going to go down that road again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The world was cruel to you, but you still took your anger out on a creature that couldn't defend itself. You've apologized to people for the wrong reasons. You can stop with the useless apologies, but this is one you have to say. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eiji huffed while the light refused to change. It was right, and Eiji wasn't ready to face that yet. He wanted to cling to that moment, that first act of defiance, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. What was he even mad at it for? For existing?</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the Sin. It wasn't as horrible as he made it out to be. It almost looked normal, aside from the glaring indications that proved it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have to do it now?" he whispered, mentally exhausted already. He needed this danger to be gone, maybe take a nap, and do a shit ton of processing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, but I know why you hold back. He will not love you less if he knew the truth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The light changed mid sentence, and Eiji almost didn't hear the Sin as he sprinted down the street. He was so close. He looked back at the cat, who curled up on itself by the trash can and closed its eyes. Weird… And oddly therapeutic at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji continued his run.</p><p> </p><p>He ducked into the alleyway with three minutes to spare. Not exactly what he planned but he was still on time. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He was probably going to wait the full ten minutes before showing up. Eiji sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall. Everything was going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>Right as he thought that, a group of guys emerged from deeper in the alley. He recognized some of them from Arthur's gang. He took a few steps back only to bump into someone else, Eiji heard his name before, it's on the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Wookie?"</p><p> </p><p>Wookie smiled, he guessed right. The man grabbed his arm and forced him on his knees. "What?" he smirked, "You thought Arthur would keep his word?" A few of the guys laughed at Eiji's naivety and desperate struggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Our orders are to not break you too much." was all Eiji heard before he had the wind knocked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The constant buzzing in his pocket caused Eiji to stir. Every inch of his body screamed in pain as he moved his hand to grab his phone. He winced as he touched cuts and bruises he couldn't remember getting. Arthur's guys were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur… What time was it?</p><p> </p><p>Eiji checked his phone, ignoring the messages to focus on the digital numbers. It was fifteen minutes past the time Arthur told him. He opened the texts from Arthur, ignoring the ones Ash was still sending.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whoops </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seems like I mistyped </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here's the right one I bet you can still make it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That son of a bitch. The new address was sent around the time he was cornered. Which meant…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guess you are a slut </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bet you wanted Ash to see them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm sure he'll enjoy the show </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he knew it was a trap. Why did he agree to this? And now Ash knows, he <em> knows </em> and he'll see how Eiji is vile and disgusting—</p><p> </p><p>Eiji turned to his side so he could throw up. Not much came out, just a lot of dry heaving. This was fitting, surrounded by so much trash. He ignored the flow of texts that were still coming, not wanting to see what Ash was saying. He put his head back down on the concrete and turned away from his mess before sobbing into his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>He fucked up. He fucked up so badly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash comforts Eiji in the aftermath as Eiji comes to terms with his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's that comfort chapter! Just wanna take the time and say thank you so much for reading this and I'm happy so many were interested! There's lots of hugs, a bit of crying, and an explanation on this Eiji's past</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji wasn't sure how long he stayed in the alley. He thought if he stayed still, maybe his body would shut down on its own. It would be better than having to get up and face Ash. His sobs reduced to sniffles as he closed his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I found him!" Bones yelled, and Eiji found the strength to bury his head in his arms. He doesn't want anyone to see him. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Bones get closer and closer until he was almost right in front of him. "Shit." he muttered. Eiji knew he looked pathetic right now. The sound of footsteps echoed, and more people made their way into the alley. Everyone's eyes were on him. He hated it. He hated it so much, he just wanted them to stop—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eiji!" Ash's voice cut through everyone's hushed whispers. Eiji kept his head down as Ash kneeled down beside him. "Eiji…" A hand hesitantly touched his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" Eiji cried, yanking his arm away. Ash recoiled like he was dealing with a rabid animal, and even the gang took a step or two back. Fresh tears cleaned Eiji's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at me! I… I…" Eiji broke a second time, mentally kicking himself for doing this in front of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I hold you?" Ash asked, his voice unnaturally soft in front of his gang. Eiji nodded weakly as Ash helped him up so he wasn't lying on the floor. The minute Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji, he clung to him, tears staining Ash's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry— I didn't think… you must think I—" Eiji could barely get the words out of his mouth. He clung to Ash's shirt, eyes shut tight to avoid looking at the gang. Ash ran a hand through his hair and he sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok. It's alright." Ash repeated, voice still soft. "There's nothing to be sorry about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji didn't have the strength to refute. He let Ash lift him up, his legs unsteady. Ash turned to his gang, eyes narrowed and voice deeper than before. "You see anyone from Arthur's gang, you show them Hell. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Boss!" They shouted before running off in different directions. Bones stayed behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, is he gonna be alright?" he asked. Ash looked back at Eiji and softened at how he still had his face buried in his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." Ash admitted. "Just focus on what I said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bones went after the gang. Ash sighed. Today was a mess. "Think you can walk the rest of the way?" he asked Eiji. The small nod was enough for him, and he kept his arm around Eiji for the rest of the walk back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash was fuming on the inside. The texts from Arthur were unexpected and the videos themselves were horrible. He wished Eiji called him first, but there was nothing they could do about it now. He could be angry at Arthur and the nameless man that hurt Eiji later. For now, his attention had to be focused on Eiji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got inside, Ash helped Eiji sit on the couch. The older teen curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest while wincing from the pain. Small cuts and bruises littered his face and arms. It pained Ash to see the light gone from Eiji's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the med kit from the bathroom. Eiji looked at it and shook his head. "I can do that later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash ignored him and started cleaning his face. He couldn't wait to kill Arthur after this. Eiji didn't push him away, just flinched every so often as he let Ash take care of him. Ash didn't press him on anything, not yet anyway. As much as he wanted to get answers he knew better than to ask now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You saw the videos, didn't you?" Eiji asked once Ash was done. He nudged Ash's shoulder when the teen was silent. "Hey, it's ok if you did. You can be disgusted with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not disgusted with you!" Ash screamed, causing Eiji to flinch. "I'm pissed. I'm pissed at Arthur for stooping so low. I'm pissed at the piece of shit that hurt you. Fuck, I'm pissed at you for trying to act like it's ok!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash took a moment to breathe. His sudden outburst startled Eiji, but he was more focused on what Ash said. He's… not disgusted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First off," Ash began once he calmed down, "it would be hypocritical of me to be disgusted with you given my past. Second, I'm sorry if I gave off the feeling you couldn't tell me this. You stick with me and my messes and it's only fair I stick with you. Unless you don't want me near you, I want to stay by your side."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji could feel more tears threatening to fall. He cried so much today. "You really mean it?" he whispered. The simple nod Ash gave him was enough to make him cry all over again. He held Ash tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, stay by my side." he begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash smiled. "Forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few hours were spent in bed, surrounded by blankets and being held by Ash. Eiji couldn't say he felt bad about it. The comforting presence after many emotional breakdowns was enough to allow him to sleep peacefully. The few times he woke up he could hear Ash whispering over the phone, trying to pinpoint Arthur's location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final time he woke up, his face was pressed against Ash's chest. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash and tried to get even closer. It felt so nice, Eiji didn't want to let go. And from the look of it, Ash didn't want to either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Ash smiled as Eiji shifted around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohayo</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Eiji murmured as he adjusted to being awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Afternoon, actually." Ash corrected. "You feeling better?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji nodded. The nap helped, and he knew they were dancing around the inevitable. "You want to ask about my past."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not right now," Ash answered immediately. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As comforting as it was in Ash's arms, Eiji forced himself to sit up. Ash followed, concern evident on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do want to tell you. Just… give me a minute." Eiji told him. Ash waited patiently as Eiji tried to figure out how to word everything in a way that made sense. He smiled when Ash's hand found his and he took a deep breath when he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, ok, so around high school my dad had to be hospitalized due to problems with his liver. And during that time, my mom started cheating on him with the neighbor and our relationship became strained because I knew about it. My sister didn't like staying home because of how tense it'd be and I knew my mom liked her more than me so I kind of ran away. I found this apartment that was cheap and sort of shady and decided to live there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji squeezed Ash's hand as he got closer to the dreaded topic. "Take your time." Ash whispered. Eiji kept going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There was a hole in the wall. And on the other side of the wall was my neighbor and… let's just say it wasn't a secret what He'd do at night. I didn't have enough to fix the hole so I'd block it with a nightstand and call it a day. I didn't really talk to anyone there but one night He saw me enter my apartment and— I really should've known what would happen when He looked at me— and </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span>—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until Ash hugged him tightly that Eiji realized he was gripping the blanket. Ash rubbed circles on his back as Eiji blinked back tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The walls were so thin, so at night He'd crawl through and… well, I guess you know. It went on for a few years until my accident and my sister convinced Mom to let me go back home. I… I know it's not as bad—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare compare your pain to mine." Ash interrupted. "No one should have ever hurt you and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never want you to experience that again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji slumped in Ash's hold, burying his head in Ash's neck. "Thank you for listening." he muttered. He closed his eyes again, opting to let Ash think his thoughts in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ash did a lot of thinking. Most of his thoughts focused on how to send his guys to Japan to find the piece of shit that hurt Eiji. He held Eiji tight as he made up an elaborate plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't let anyone hurt you again."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash promised, but he had his own doubts. New York wasn't safe, but there was no guarantee Japan was safe either. How could he protect Eiji?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older teen left Ash's hold. "You know, I probably should've taken a shower first." he smiled, sensing Ash's anger. "Let me go not smell like an alleyway."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Eiji left the bedroom, Ash grabbed his phone and called Alex. He sighed when he was told nothing changed since his last call. As badly as Ash wanted to run out and find Arthur, he wanted— no, needed— to stay by Eiji's side today. He could be angry at everyone tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And while the only things he knew how to cook were scrambled eggs and toast, that was better than nothing and they both needed to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ash made the only thing he could make without burning the kitchen, Eiji was in the tub, surrounded by warm water while a cat sat on the toilet lid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that so hard?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels like my entire body was crushed by a boulder but I feel better." Eiji replied. "I know before I said I wasn't sorry, but the truth is I am. I felt like shit the day I fully processed what I did to you. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are forgiven</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eiji!" A knock on the door startled them both. "I made lunch, and don't waste all the hot water!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unlike you, I don't waste anything!" Eiji yelled as he turned off the water. It wasn't until he got out that he realized the cat was gone. There were still plenty of things that'd haunt him, but getting rid of two in one day was more than he could ask for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and continued their bickering, smiles on both their faces as they chose to focus on each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>